Re: Chapter 9
Inherited Feelings (継情, keijō) is the ninth chapter of the manga Tokyo Ghoul:re. Characters * Haise Sasaki * Akira Mado * Shimoguchi * Kuki Urie * Dr. Shiba * Takeomi Kuroiwa * Torso * Ayato Kirishima * Ginshi Shirazu * Tooru Mutsuki * Juuzou Suzuya (mentioned) * Nutcracker * Touka Kirishima * Renji Yomo Summary Akira and Haise visit Shimoguchi at the hospital; where Akira offers him sympathy for losing all his underlings, and also asks him what happened during the investigation at Torso’s home. She later explains to Haise that the SS rated Black Rabbit of Aogiri Tree is a young but extremely dangerous ghoul, who increasingly became stronger over the three year period, and was responsible for killing the Ghoul Investigators of the 20th ward, as well as the Associate Special Class investigators of the 7th ward. Akira also thinks that Black Rabbit, together with Hinami, had murdered her father, Kureo Mado. She states that some unknown data had been stolen from Torso’s residence. Akira then mentions that Aogiri Tree employs ghouls to do tasks, and also takes in ghouls whose positions in society have worsened; therefore escalating in power by establishing more “branches.” Haise is surprised that Akira shows sadness over Shimoguchi’s loss. At the CCG Headquarters, Urie visits Shiba with the intention of strengthening his Kagune. Shiba then explains the Biology of the Quinx: The Quinx Surgery was inspired by Akihiro Kanou’s Kakuhou Implantation on Haise Sasaki. This process is similar to the manufacture of Quinque; but instead, the Kagune extracted from the ghoul is coated in quinque steel and is implanted into the human body. The implanted Kakuhou has a Frame with 5 Levels used to regulate the limits of the kakuhou. Currently, all of the Quinx's rates are set on F2 (equivalent to 40%), but if one were to increase the frame’s level, a more powerful Kagune could be used. Though Shiba says that he wouldn’t recommend Urie to increase his level; the latter dismissed his advice. Rank 2 Investigator, Takeomi Kuroiwa, asks Urie about Sasaki’s well being. Because Takeomi was able to take down Haise in his uncontrollable state, Urie grows jealous, thinking that Takeomi is being full of himself. Urie enters an internal monologue, remembering how he badly he grieved by his father’s coffin. He mentions that Takeomi’s father, Iwao Kuroiwa, left his father to die, when he could’ve fought beside him. Urie therefore refuses to forgive, concluding that although Iwao lost an arm while battling the One-Eyed Owl, he should’ve died anyway; for Takeomi doesn’t know how it feels to lose a parent. At Torso’s residence, Ayato advises him that leaving Aogiri wouldn’t be easy once he joined, and should therefore think carefully before joining. Ayato then asks Torso if someone by the name of “Sasaki” is among the Quinx. Haise, Shirazu and Mutsuki then discuss a new target called “Nutcracker”; which is a woman who enjoys crushing the testicles of males, and slurping out the fluid afterwards. Haise reveals that Suzuya is responsible for this case; as he is currently on the 13th ward. He cluelessly mentions that the first time Suzuya saw him; he was given a sum of money. Before going home, Haise suggests that they stop at a coffee shop; for he always enjoyed visiting various cafes. They halt at a sign board marked “:re”, wondering how the word should be read; but enter the café nevertheless. Touka berates Yomo for not welcoming their customers, but looks on in astonishment as she is suddenly faced with a confused Haise.Category:Chapters